


252: “Oh, fuck it – will you marry me?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [252]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Batfamily, Domestic, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: 365 [252]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	252: “Oh, fuck it – will you marry me?”

**252: “Oh, fuck it – will you marry me?”**

* * *

“Oh, fuck it - will you marry me?” 

The room froze as Wally West turned, breaking his conversation with Luke, to focus on the eldest Wayne heir. The room went silent, all words falling off except Alfred who was already patiently waiting as the camera focused on the boys.

“Holy shit! I knew it! You owe me three hundred bucks, demon!” Jason roared, breaking the tense air ignoring the matching glares from Bruce and Dick sent him. Damian hissed curse words underneath his breath as he yanked out his wallet, slapping the cash in his older siblings’s hand. “Fucking speedsters always doing something.” Damian hissed making sure to glare at Wally during the whole transaction. 

“Wally-”

“Wallace Rudolph West II-”

“Bruce Thomas Wayne, silence.” Alfred hissed, “Continue Mr. Wallace.”

“T-thanks Al.” Wally stuttered, he was too busy looking between a now pouting Bruce Wayne and one unfazed Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, World's Greatest Detective and the Defender of Gotham pouting like a toddler simply because his butler/adopted father told to be quiet.

“Wally, babe what are you doing?” Dick’s words snapped Wally back into the present. 

Shaking of his nerves Wally dropped down slowly trying to ignore the gasps that filled the room, being down in one knee made it feel more real. “We both know going slow has never been my style. I have always wanted to rush through everything because I could. I mean why not go ahead and get it over with. That changed when I met you. Dick when I’m with you I want to do nothing more but slow down time. All the time in this world will never be enough for me to spend with you. Richard John Grayson Wayne, I want every day, every hour, every minute, every second, every millisecond, every  microsecond and every nanosecond with you that I have. Will you marry me? I swear to stop the random snacks.”

Dick laughed, wiping the tears as he kneeled down and grabbed Wally’s face in his hands. “You can have all the random disgusting snacks in the world.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Of course, you goofball.” with those words the air tensed before the rush of wind and lighting moved Wally and Dick against the wall in a powerful kiss and tight hug.

“I expect a better proposal Jonathan. I will not accept anything less than the best of the best.” Damian announced breaking the air as he continued to eat his breakfast ignoring Jonathan choking sounds between his eggs. Conner quickly moved patting his baby brother’s back trying to save him. 

“Damn so when am I getting my proposal. I’m looking at you, baby bird. You too, clone.” and Conner went down with Tim immediately. 

“So who’s gonna plan the wedding?” Clark asked softly.

“Who’s gonna plan the funeral because I’m pretty sure, Brucey has stopped breathing.” Jason added.


End file.
